In Your Bright Blue Eyes
by VitaeCursus
Summary: Story from my Youtube video. Contains various FF characters and KH. Teen for violence in later editions.


**A/N: This is the story that goes along with my YT video "In Your Bright Blue Eyes". My account is: Savagekey12. You don't need to watch it, but if you do you should read the story. O.o. Couples: Kaixel[KairiXAxel], Namora [NamineXSora], Zearith [ZackXAerith], YunTid[YunaXTidus] later in the series:CloTi[Cloud XTifa], DemNami[DemyxXNamine] -Maybe. I'm still debating on others ;D**

* * *

_**No P.o.V**_

In the land of Hinori, there is an evil man by the name of Marluxia McKnox. He caused a war in order to get power and has an entire army under his control. 16 years prior, a scientist [name disclosed] experimented on a girl named Kairi Valentine. Now, the Rebellion against Marluxia, who gained power, is trying to get the girl on their side. The reason being, she is very powerful. Her hidden power has no comparisons—it is impossible.

_**Kairi Valentine**_

I don't know what to think anymore. There is something inside of me—I can feel it. I don't know what to do. This Axel Redfox…who is he? What does he want? Why does he make me blush, smile, laugh—I can feel something flutter in my stomach when I'm around him. What is all this? I don't know what to do anymore…I think I should go with him. I saw him talking to Aerith and a girl in white with blond hair. Who is she? Later, I followed him. I talked to the girl—she knew Sora! I haven't seen him for so long, either. She told me I am the only one who can save everyone….I am the 'Resolution'. That made my smile falter. Apparently, when I went out to see Aerith, Namine got kidnapped. Axel had to go get her from Marluxia—but I didn't want him to leave. Then, oh help me Kingdom Hearts—I kissed him. Lip on lip action. He just smiled and left. With him gone, I went back to the beach and thought of Zack…now I know what I must do.

_**Axel Redfox**_

This Kairi sure is something. Well, orders are orders, I need to somehow convince her onto our side. Since Namine has been kidnapped, I have to go rescue her from Marluxia. Sadly, this isn't the first time this has happened. Of course, Marluxia being my old friend I know exactly his weaknesses. I was told to go for the kill if I have to. Before I left, Kairi gave me a kiss. "For good luck," she said while blushing. Smiling at her I knew what I had to do. Not die.

_**Namine Lux**_

I need to be strong. I need to use my powers for good, now. To help Sora. We need Sora and Kairi with us. It's going to be hard—I know that now. I also know that in order to give Sora the help he needs—I need to fight through this. Nothing Marluxia does to me will break me. Little does he know I have two resolutions. Kairi and Sora. They will help me—helping them will help me. I know. I can do this. I am Namine Lux, I am not that weak girl I once was. I am me. Axel came to save me—I am still reliable. I can tell Kairi more now, but—what happened to Axel?

_**Yuna Kinwill**_

Tidus is dead and gone now. He can never come back. We both could have died that night Marluxia set the order to kill me—because I am a summoner—a good one at that. I must be strong, like Namine. Tidus gave his life so I can keep mine. I will fight alongside Kairi and I will be proud to do it. I will fight alongside Kairi and the Rebellion. I won't rest until Marluxia McKnox is in hell. I will do that for Tidus. I will live my life—with or without him. That is what he wants, that is what I shall do.

_**Aerith Gainsborough**_

Zack told me that the Rebels wanted Kairi. So, I must do what I think is right. Without Shinra watching me because of the diversion Zack set up—I am able to converse with Axel and Namine. This is right; they told me that it's the only way. Ultimately the decision is up to Kairi. "We just wanna make sure Mamma bear is satisfied," Axel teased. I closed my eyes and prayed…the Earth told me it was right. So I let Axel confront Kairi. I just hope it won't end bad. Namine seemed a little worried about something—then again she was always skittish. Now, I await for the return of Zack.

_**Vincent Valentine**_

I was awoken from my coffin by a group of people who call themselves 'The Rebels' the leader—Cid Highwind. He told me that "The love of your life left us with something—only you can activate it." I know he meant Lucrecia. So, I followed him—curiosity did kill the cat. I was surprised to see data from some man named Marluxia McKnox—his plan I suppose—to kill the Earth. The Rebels asked me for my help—that they would probably need it. Then, I looked at some files and saw a name of a man who is working with this 'Marluxia'—Hojo. My way forward was clear. To kill Hojo for ruining my family.


End file.
